New Beginnings
by Yusuke's Sexy Lttl Baby
Summary: AU What if Sesshoumaru had a mate? What if they died for some mysterious reason? What if he left his mansion and everything to his kids? What if some poeple found out about their mysterious death? Who was behind it? What did he want? Is there any roman
1. Tragic

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING! Sad, very sad. Yes. I don't even own the OC's. They're my friend's. You might know her. Hiei's Sexy Lttl Baby. This is actually her story; I'm just posting it. ^_^;;  
  
"Daddy, Mommy, Ryuna is being means to mes again!" shouted Nishiyori. She ran through the corridors of the mansion, searching for her parents. She decided to track them by their scents. She found them and went to a door. She opened the door and saw what a little girl should never see in her life.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nishiyori screamed. There on the floor lay her mother and father, in the middle of the room, in a pool of their own blood.  
Ryuna appeared next to her sister. She picked her up and let her cry on her shoulder, silent tears streaming down her face. Nishiyori's breathing even out, signifying that the 11-year-old was asleep.  
No one else knew what happened that day, and they kept it that way.  
  
~1 year later~  
"Will Ryuna Taisho, Sapphire Taisho, Ryua Otosaki, and Yukina Jaganshi please report to the principle's office?"  
"Oooo," chimed the class. They were silenced by the girls' death glares. They walked to the principal's office. When they got there, four men were looking at them as they walked into the office.  
  
~At Nishiyori's school~  
"Will Nishiyori Taisho report to the office, please?"  
Nishiyori walked through the hallways. One thing was on her mind; the only thing that went through her mind ever since that unfaithful day. 'Mom, dad, where are you when I need you the most?'  
When she got into the office, a boy about her age was standing there.  
"Hi, I'm Higashi," said that little boy, sticking out his hand.  
"I'm Nishiyori," she said as she took it.  
  
~At Ryuna's school~  
"Well, well ladies. This is the first time you've come to the office for NOT being in trouble," said Mr. Bubbles, the principal.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just tell us why we're here," said Ryuna, her tone impatient.  
"I need to talk to you after this, but you four will be showing these students around the school. Ryuna, follow me."  
Ryuna followed. He led her to his office.  
"What?"  
"We know about your parents, Ryuna."  
She just stood there, too shocked to move. 


	2. New Friends

Tears swelled up in her eyes, slowly making their way down her face.  
"Why didn't you tells us before?" asked Mrs. Mason, the guidance counselor.  
"I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW! I thought if people knew, they'd send us to an orphanage so we kept it quiet. Now you know. go ahead, report it to the press, tell them that the daughters of Mr. And Mrs. Taisho are by themselves, because their parents are DEAD!" she screamed, loud enough that the people in the office heard them.  
Everyone rushed into the office. They saw Ryuna crying her eyes out, her knees up toward her chest, her head in her hands. The guidance counselor was trying to comfort her.  
"What happened?" asked Yukina.  
"They found out," was all Ryuna said, before she blacked out.  
  
~At Nishiyori's school~  
"And here's th-" she was cut off by the principal.  
"Nishiyori, Nishiyori, you sister's in the hospital. Hurry up and get your stuff, we need to get you over there A.S.A.P."  
Nishiyori had tears in her eyes. One thought ran through her mind; 'Please let her be okay!'  
  
~At the hospital~  
"Ugh, my head," moaned Ryuna as she woke up.  
"Sister!" screamed Nishiyori. She latched onto her neck nearly choking her to death.  
"Miss Ryuna, this is the 7th time this month that you've been in here. What happened this time?" asked a nurse.  
"Same old, same old," she said.  
"They found out, didn't they?"  
"Yep."  
"You hit your head on the desk this time. You have a minor cut."  
"Ok."  
"Just sign the release papers and you can leave."  
When she got outside, all of her friends, the four new students and a boy she didn't know were there.  
"Ryuna, are you okay?" all four of her friends asked.  
"Fine, fine. Now, I believe we haven't all been properly introduced."  
"Kurama."  
"Yusuke."  
"Higashi."  
"Kuwabara."  
"Hiei." 


End file.
